


Непредвиденное обстоятельство

by Takihara



Series: 2017: драбблы G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: По заявке: "Ау-драббл с Ханом после Бейонда (любая ситуация, где он комфортит Кирка, или что-то типа того, и это пре-/ слэш, Хан на "Энтерпрайз" на испытательном сроке или как-то так, поэтому фик может быть коротким").





	Непредвиденное обстоятельство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contingency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801474) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



Она выглядит точно так же, но на этот раз он знает, что Скотти имел в виду: она не чувствуется той же самой. Но она носит имя «Энтерпрайз», и она его, так что приходится смириться. Он знает, что со временем полюбит ее. Самое непривычное — то, что было в работе еще до того, как стало их кораблем, — должно быть готово завтра, к первому дню их присутствия на мостике. 

Он не особо удивлен, когда, пританцовывая от радости, добирается до своего нового жилища, обнаруживает, что его там уже ждут, растянувшись в постели. Хан дарит ему ленивую ухмылку, лежа на плюшевых белых подушках, и простыня, наброшенная на стройную спину, совершенно не скрывает сочные выпуклости его задницы. Ноги Хана согнуты в коленях, ступнями он болтает в воздухе, а металлический браслет на лодыжке — единственное, что на нем надето. Джим подходит к краю кровати и вздыхает. 

— С этими ужесточившимися правилами испытательного срока я удивлен, что ты сумел пролезть сюда.

«Удивлен» на самом деле — неправильное слово. Хан усмехается так, словно знает об этом. Когда он опирается на локти, несколько своевольных прядей темных волос падают ему на глаза, и он снова заправляет их обратно. Из-за его способностей — его таланта, его знания, его очарования — кажется постыдным предавать его бесконечному сну, хотя команда Хана, о которой успели позаботиться, уже давно в анабиозе. 

Хан не впервые оказывается в постели Джима, но каждый раз, как и в первый, не утруждает себя объяснениями. Пока Хан развлекает себя демонстративным наблюдением за своим надсмотрщиком, Джим спрашивает: 

— Чего ты хочешь? 

— Чего хочешь ты, капитан? — мурлычет Хан, и его голос горяч, как никогда, но Джим просто хмурится. Он знает, что это не расплата за то, что он принял сторону Хана на судебном процессе, согласившись на «реабилитацию», за то, что позволил ему пройти через все, что они прошли, потому что Хан и так уже достаточно поблагодарил его. Когда Джим не отвечает, выражение лица Хана смягчается, и он садится на подушки, а одеяло падает с его гладкой груди. Он протягивает руку, касается пальцами запястья Джима, играет с золотой тесьмой на рукаве и бормочет: 

— Это тяжело любому капитану — потерять свой корабль. 

Чуть поморщившись, Джим останавливает его. Он все еще старается не думать об этом. Хан притягивает его к себе, оказываясь в непосредственной близости от запястья Джима, поворачивает руку и оставляет целомудренный поцелуй на его ладони. Согревая кожу дыханием, Хан шепчет: 

— Но у тебя есть новый корабль. — Он поднимает глаза. — Новая команда. — Снова переворачивает ладонь Джима и надолго прижимается губами к костяшкам. — И весомое преимущество против кого бы то ни было, кто в следующий раз попытается их у тебя отнять... 

Джим изо всех сил контролирует выражение лица, стараясь не показать, насколько этот аргумент тогда повлиял на принятие окончательного решения. Он не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, что ножной браслет поможет ему контролировать Хана, но хотел бы думать, что после всего, что узнал, Джим может лучше его понять. Они оба теперь охотятся на Секцию 31, и неважно, что о таком нельзя говорить вслух. И это более чем в интересах Хана — чтобы Джим был жив и здоров. 

Остальное — уже вторично. Когда Джим смотрит в постоянно меняющиеся глаза Хана, ему хочется думать, что эти изменения вызваны чувствами. Мужественная красота Хана привлекает его. Он позволяет ему уложить себя на матрас и вслух отмечает: 

— У тебя странное понятие комфорта. 

— Я не тот человек, что любит цветы и конфеты, — бормочет Хан, и Джим усмехается. Он тоже не такой, и Хан знает это. Его рот приближается к лицу Джима, но остается в недосягаемости, губы сложены, обещая раскрыть в безумии новый мир и подарить новую силу. Руки скользят по талии Джима и по его волосам, а дыхание мучительно ласково касается губ. 

Но именно Джим первым сокращает дистанцию.


End file.
